


Fighting Words

by SnarkyLlama



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/SnarkyLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru's got a big mouth.  Prompt: "Them's fighting words!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Words

"But Zelda's the princess, right?"

"Do you want to learn how to do this or not?"

Waya brought a laptop to lunch and he's trying to show Shindou how to play 'net Go.

"Was 'Link' taken already? Or did you do it on purpose? I don't wanna do this if I have to use a girl's name--"

Waya bangs his head against the table top. They're always a spectacle, like they haven't learned to save their drama for the goban. They'd be better if they controlled themselves.

"--'cause girls can't play Go."

Nase bangs Shindou's head against the table top.


End file.
